


Consequences

by Kakashifan727



Category: Devil May Cry, Gintama, Metal Gear, Naruto, more to be added - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashifan727/pseuds/Kakashifan727
Summary: You are a student at CrossUni with a mission. To get as much sex as possible from students to teachers, as well as inhabitants of the town. OLD FIC from 2014. Maybe see if any interest and start it up again?





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tags are in Italics along with characters, pairings and series' names. I will take specific character requests. I may have to look for a character wiki article as well, so please add char names so I can google them. Couple long chapters to establish the 'setting' and MC's so I won't have to do it again. First few will be mainly femalexmale.**

 

**Gen. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this series or any of the respective series themselves. I can only claim the setting and my OC. I am only doing this for fun, and am making no money off of this.**

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto, Tenchu or Ruroni Kenshin series or characters, and am not making any monetary profit off of this. I write only for enjoyment.**

 

_More Tags: OC(Reader)xHatake Kakashi (Naruto), Dubcon (just in case), FemDom, Strip Teasing(?), Foreplay (lots; I like it), Boobstuff/Other(no real tag) Handjob/Blowjob, Fingering, Eating out,Vanilla (magic contraceptive spell), PWsP, Teacher/Student_

 

**... ... ...**

 

"This was how the assassination business started to boom. People needed someone to get rid of their competition, whether it was politicians, company owners, stock brokers, they wanted them out of the picture. Magic either hadn't been invented by then, depending on the culture and universe, or was starting to become old fashioned because of improved technology. Thus, stealth and silence was a better method than loud and sometimes easily detectable spells. Quite a few people made names for themselves in this era. Half of them have probably gone into hiding, are dead already, or just got too old. Hell, some of them could even have regular jobs now and you'd never know it. That's just how good they are at blending in with society. It's their job, their livelihood."

 

You feel a shiver up your spine as you listen to him, his voice growing more melodic with every syllable he utters. His voice is mesmerizing, and you start to lose focus on what he is saying, just listening to the tone of his voice. You watch as Sensei's hand moves down the line of ever growing words, his arm never wavering as he continues to write. His shoulders seem relaxed even though he is writing down information at a furious pace. You bet he'd be kinda hot, if only he wasn't a teacher, but his almost gray hair color doesn't bother you. Oddly, you find it makes him even better looking. When asked about it on the first day of class, he dismissed it with a laugh and told the class to think nothing of it.

 

Still though, while you do have some other teachers with odd hair colors, Master Kenshin and Ayame-Sensei among them, not so many of the teachers have white hair. And none of them definitely have hair this silver! At least that you know of. You're only a third year, however, and only half-done with the program. There could be a lot of things you don't know about this university. You adjust your glasses slightly, since they are falling off of your nose, and look down at your work. You managed to get most of the material, though some of the end of the notes are off. Whatever. You can just get some of them later.

 

"...Akane. Miss Akane!"

 

Sensei's sudden calling out to you is startling, causing your heart to nearly jump out of your chest. His one good eye locks onto you almost like a beacon, making you feel uneasy and nervous. You look around the classroom, your eyes widening as you see that most of the students have left or are preparing to leave. You hurriedly try and pack up your things, but the teacher calling on you again makes you stop. You look in his direction, receiving an affirming nod that he indeed did call on you. You finish packing up your things, then slowly walk over to his desk, your shoes making a light tap on the granite floor. You're not that good with one on one confrontations, especially with teachers. You feel an odd vibe from him today, something seems slightly off. While he does pay attention to you during class, he doesn't usually stare at you like that. He looks at the door, and waits until the last few students have left the classroom. Whatever he wants to talk about, it must be important.

 

You glance over and it seems Kakashi sensei is ready for whatever he called you over for, combing one hand through his hair like he always does when talking to people. He looks over to the door, almost checking to see if no students are about to come in. He clears his throat awkwardly, straightening out the white sleeves on his shirt, his one eye looking straight at you.

 

"I'm sorry I startled you. I just...had a few questions I wanted to ask, if you don't mind."

 

"N-no, no. It's fine....Go ahead," You answer, your voice coming out somewhat strained. You fidget a bit, taking off your glasses and wiping them with the arm of your shirt. Kakashi at least waits until you put them back on before continuing.

 

"You just seem...less focused in class than before. Have you been getting enough sleep? You look tired. Are you feeling alright?"

 

He asks, causing you to pause to think for a moment. You guess he should be concerned, being your teacher and everything, but this feels funny. Sensei is just staring at you, waiting for your response with a concerned look in his eye.

 

"I have been feeling...under the weather. Not to mention I also commute from home to here, and the bus ride is a bit of hike. Plus, I just got another job about...a couple months ago and settling into the routine is more difficult than I expected it to be. Has it affected my grades any? How did I do on that last assignment?"

 

"You did fine, about an 88%. Your class participation is as fine as ever, too. Two jobs, huh? I can see how that can be stressful. I was just...concerned, that's all," He answers, smiling at you in that odd way of his. He wears an odd white allergy mask that hides most of his face. It's often hard for the students to read his expressions and you had honestly thought he was angry before. Something about the way his one eye is staring at you makes you feel a chill. He could be casting a small illusion spell, to appear more menacing, but you don't think so since you can't feel any magical energy in the air.

 

You sigh, feeling like a huge weight had been pulled out of your gut. This class has been difficult so far, even before you got your new job, so you were worried your studies had been affected. It felt great to know this was not the case. Maybe you can ask for a break from your other job, seeing as it's more for the experience than the money. You bet the owner wouldn't mind, seeing as he doesn't like too many people in his shop, and you make a mental note to tell him when you aren't busy.

 

"Is that all, Sensei? I have to get going, so..."

 

“For now, yes. However if there are any free spots during your schedule, I'd appreciate it if you'd come by my office. There are some other things I'd like...to discuss with you that I feel wouldn't be appropriate here. I'd rather not have other students eavesdropping. If you can't make it, that is fine, but please try to come if you feel there is enough time in your schedule to do so,” he answers, making you turn to face him, just staring at the expression he is making.

 

You don't think he is asking anything odd of you, yet you feel the hairs on the back of your neck go up. _Well, Sensei's pretty hot and all, but it would be wrong for us to even think of doing something like that...but I'd be alone with him in his office; this might be a good time to try._ You try to ignore the thoughts bouncing around in your head, making sure to try and remain composed as you walk towards the door.

 

“Yeah, I'll see if I can make it sometime today....Well, thanks for looking out for me. I appreciate it. See you later!” You answer, opening the door and offering it to one of the students leaning against the hallway.

 

... ... ...

 

You knock on the door, just in case Kakashi already has an appointment. It only takes a couple seconds before you hear a monotone 'come in.' You open the door and find yourself in a small, square room. There really isn't anything of notice besides a couple chairs and a bookshelf, Kakashi Sensei's desk and the two shaded windows behind it. Sensei waits for you to sit down before taking a couple papers off of his desk and clearing his throat.

 

“Hello, Akane. Glad to see you could make it,” he says, folding one of his hands over the other.

 

“Yeah, luckily it...was my last class for the day. I managed to look up your office hours and saw that they weren't over. So...I figured I'd come see what you wanted,” You say, feeling slightly nervous.

 

“I see. Sorry for holding you over. This shouldn't take too long.” He responds. You nod, watching as he gets up from his desk and walks towards the closed door. You hear the creak of the door as it opens and shuts along with the click of a lock, and you feel the flow of magical energy. He must be soundproofing the room or something, to use such a spell, since you recognize it as a higher level incantation from one of your schoolbooks. Sensei looks satisfied as he sits back down at his desk, folding his hands over one another. You feel even more nervous than before knowing he locked the door behind you. This means he doesn't want to be interrupted.

 

“I wanted to make sure no one else is around. I've noticed that you've been...keeping your eye on me for some time. What is on your mind?” He asks, causing you to blush, your nerves jumbled. You knew he was good at reading people, but didn't think he'd figure you out this quick. You thought your glances at him during class were subtle...apparently not. You hope no one else noticed.

 

“I...don't really...know,” you half-lie, fidgeting around in the small wooden chair. Kakashi only glares at you, his one visible eye narrowing as the pupil expands in size. The corners of his mouth tilt downwards in a frown, the white creases on his mask moving slightly.

 

“Oh really? I think you know what I mean. You're smarter than that, Akane. Any kind of relationship between us would not work out for a couple reasons. First, the consequences for the both of us would be more disastrous and far reaching than you can imagine. I would lose my job, and your reputation as a decent student at this university would be ruined. Second, it would be hard for both of us to get together, mostly because of the first reason. Third, I'm almost four years older than you, and even without the age difference we might not have much in common to make a relationship work out. Do I have to go on?” He comments, making your stomach sink. It may be just an infatuation you have for him, but you do know you have feelings for him. Genuine or not, you want to have him, even though you know it's wrong to have these kinds of feelings for a teacher.

 

“I know it's wrong...and my feelings probably aren't real and just a product of my libido or some shit, but who cares? I do want a relationship eventually, but I don't mind just testing things out for now,” you say, causing Kakashi Sensei to sigh and lean forward on his desk.

 

“...I can't believe you're this persistent. To be honest, I've been wanting something like this for a while now; maybe you could handle it. You have to pass my test though. If you can arouse me, then I'll date you. Let me see what you can do then,” he commands, causing you to feel slightly frazzled. You thought he would say no, but it seems Sensei is as eager for it as you are. He just leans back in his chair, draping his forearms over the leather arms of the chair.

 

“Give me a second; I want to go over some rules first. I just want to check a few things with you before anything else. Are you sure you're alright with this?” You ask, feeling slightly annoyed. Even if he is older and more experienced, that doesn't mean you'll let him have his way with you so easily. He'll have to earn it first if he wants a taste of anything good. You are determined to try and have the upper hand.

 

“That's fine.”

 

“I don't swallow. I really don't like it, but I have no problems with being spurted on, just not the face. Maybe if I get more comfortable with you...maybe. Don't force me to do shit, and please tell me if something I want to do is a no-no. I'd call myself...open, though nothing too crazy. And I personally don't care about monogamy, so go ahead and bang whoever you want; but if you call me a slut or something we are going to have problems. Threesomes are fine, though I'd prefer another man over a woman. Even better would be a duplicate of yourself, if you know that type of magic. Didn't you say you studied illusion techniques from Rikimaru Sensei? Gotta say, your personality is much easier...to deal with than his. He's just hard for me to talk to...and I'm getting off topic. You shouldn't have to worry about getting me pregnant either. I know where to find normal contraceptives and a few magical spells from advanced sex education here. I think that's mostly it in terms of 'demands'. If you have anything you want to add, go ahead,” you say, trying to be considerate. You really not sure if you're doing this correctly, seeing as you have no idea what this is actually accomplishing. You guess it is a good idea to let him know what you are comfortable with before you start anything, but would he even be considerate enough to adhere to your requests? You hope Kakashi would be nice like that, but you have no idea. You wonder if maybe you should make some kind of written contract if things ever get serious, but for now it's fine. You still have to show him what you can do first, before anything substantial comes out of this. Sensei looks thoughtful for a second, one hand cupping his chin.

 

“None that I can think of...Don't worry; I won't force you to do anything too insane. We can save the kinks for later. You can't blackmail me with this though,” he half-chuckles, and you snort at the small 'joke'. You nod, a small smirk on your face as you fold your hands on top of one another. You wouldn't even think of it; you've been wanting him for quite a while now. Just thinking about it makes you shiver inside. How should you approach this? Hot and heavy? Seductive and sensual? Or should you do it slowly, making him beg for every inch? You opt for a combo of the three, figuring it would work the best. You're not really that confident, but it's always good to look the part. You slowly unbutton the front of your shirt, only to the point where your cleavage is showing. You don't want to show off too much and spoil it; You want him to ache and plead. You push your glasses slightly down on the bridge of your nose, wanting to go for a sexy student or librarian type look. Thankfully the blouse you're wearing is not see through, since you want to tease him as much as possible before showing off your 'assets'.

 

You then climb onto the desk, your legs scattering the few papers onto the floor as you move closer to his chair and position yourself. You make sure to lean forward so he gets a good view of your cleavage and tight pants. You feel your face heat up, slightly embarrassed, but continue the act by grabbing one of Kakashi's wrists and tugging it towards you. He seems momentarily surprised, what you can see of his face having a shocked expression, but recovers quickly enough. You use your other hand to slightly unbutton your pants, showing off your underwear and abdomen while 'poking' a couple fingers up and down near your crotch. Hopefully this will get him excited. You inwardly smirk, taking his hand and cupping it under one of your breasts, using your hand to guide his own into massaging your tit. His fingers are slightly rough, you feel some scars and blisters that hurt a bit, rubbing across your skin in small circles. It's not too bad, though he could focus on the nipple more. Your eyes widen as you feel his other hand start to massage your other tit, his thumb focusing on your soft nipple. You let out a small sigh, feeling your nipples harden under the touch of his fingers. His one eyed gaze is focused on your flushed reaction, staring directly into your eyes. You feel paralyzed. His face is slightly flushed, his one eye wearing an expression of lust as his eyelids droop. He must be imagining something kinky. Good; this is the reaction you want. It takes a couple seconds for you to recover, the tingles of pleasure still flowing through your body.

 

“Okay, that's enough. You can stop now,” you say, Sensei letting go of your tits. You gently drop down from his desk, standing in front of his chair. You stare at his pants, noticing that he does not have an erection. Frowning slightly, you begin to untie the laces on his black dress shoes, wondering what exactly you could do to get Kakashi in the mood. You want to see as much of his body as possible, take in every inch of his being. You carelessly toss the shoes aside as you move up towards his pants, looking for the buckle on his leather belt.

 

“Geez, you sure work fast,” he jokes, as you feel one of his hands on your clothed shoulder. It's warm and his touch makes you shudder. _Can't let him know. Must have advantage._ You smirk but continue your assault on his buckle, easily unhitching his belt and pulling down his black pants to expose his white underwear and lightly haired muscled thighs. You curse, remembering you don't have any lube or similar substances. You didn't exactly plan for this to happen. You were expecting the exact opposite. There's no way there would be any in the office, so you don't bother looking around.

 

“I just realized, we don't have any lube. That's going to be a problem,” you say, hoping that your teacher has a solution that won't involve going in mostly dry. You really don't want that, since you've heard it hurts like hell compared to using lube and just isn't a good idea in general. Besides, your other boyfriend did that to you and it hurt for quite a while. You had trouble walking, and that was only from partly going in. You'd hate to think of the damage it would cause if it was fully inserted. The older man nods, the creases in his mask showing his smirk, getting up from his chair and slipping out of his pants with ease. Seeing as his chair is unoccupied, you sit in it, swiveling around a couple times. You never thought you'd be here, doing this with your teacher, but the thought quickly evaporates from your mind. Just enjoy it while you have it, you tell yourself as you settle comfortably into the plush seat. Not like you can't get a boyfriend again, but building up the trust for that kind of relationship would take time. This would be much easier, and you kind of like the forbidden fruit aspect. It's something different, a change of pace from the dull drudgery you usually go through. Maybe this would make life feel more exciting. You can smell his scent from the chair, a sort of musk coming from his cologne. You can't make out the exact mixture, but it's deep and makes your nose react.

 

You watch as he walks over to one of the small bookcases, his toned legs covered in small silver hairs. You can feel magical energy dissipate in the air, your eyes too focused on Kakashi Sensei's tight ass cheeks as he shuffles around to perform the spell. You feel your loins start to stir as your body heats up, the thought of grabbing those sculpted thighs and running your hands down them making you horny. His body is just so breathtaking that it takes you a couple seconds to notice a small safe where the bookcase once was, Kakashi almost eagerly shuffling through the contents. He closes it, the spell he uses to lock it again and hide it behind the bookcase too advanced for you to understand. His hand moves too fast for you to follow, the other clutching a small tube of lubrication and a couple other things that you can't make out.

 

“Figured you'd forget. I'm kind of surprised; most virgins don't know much about lube or sex in general,” Sensei comments as he puts the 'tools' back on his desk. You blush slightly, as you were hoping he'd just ignore that fact and not mention anything. He stares at you for a second, and you feel chills go down your spine as his one good eye locks with one of yours.

 

“Erm...I know how to use the internet. Not hard to figure out where to find porn and guides on sexual positions and stuff. I've had a couple boyfriends, too, so I understand how men work. I've tried to have sex too, though...Well, at least a little bit, but it's better than nothing,” you respond, grabbing one of your bras shoulder straps and tugging it off so that your left boob is hanging loose. The nipple is still hard and you feel the heat stir up in your stomach as you play with your tit, massaging it gently all over. You softly pant as you reach for the leg of your pants, pulling them off and hanging them over the chair. You look up as you feel Kakashi looking at you, causing you to stop undoing the buttons on your shirt. His body towers over you, and you can notice his erect cock poking the fabric of his underwear. You can't read the expression on his face because of the mask, but his one eye is gazing at you intensely, his onyx pupil growing larger with lust.

 

“If you keep teasing me like this, I think I'm going to go insane,” he jokes, his taller frame leaning over you. You laugh, a deep sound that reverberates from your chest, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him closer to you so that you are face to face. Or face to mask; you don't want to see his face since it would ruin it for you. You'd rather imagine his face and keep the mystery. It just makes him so much hotter. Still, a quick taste wouldn't hurt...You close the few inches easily, pressing your lips against the white fabric. It's silly, but you're glad to see the surprised expression on his face. You taste the odd chemical-like feeling of the cloth, able to feel the protrusions of his lips underneath. Finding your target, you roughly press against his masked lips, feeling his body move closer to your own. It's warm and starting to become sweaty, beads dripping down your bra and stomach. It feels good to share the warmth, the sensations of your bodies rubbing up against each other. Breaking the odd kiss, you grab his hands and pull them toward your shoulders, forcing him to undo your bra for you. The clasps come off easy, along with your shirt, and the unneeded obstructions fall to the floor as you pull Sensei's body closer to you. His face is slightly blurry, as your glasses have become unadjusted, though you realize his mask is off. Despite his face being close enough for your eyes to adjust to their own magnification, you don't have time to make out details as he envelops you in a hard kiss. His lips are rough, and slightly warm from wearing his mask for so long. The two of you are pressed up against the chair, Kakashi's larger body engulfing you as your back presses into the leather fabric. You moan, using your tongue to break the inside of his mouth, your left arm wrapping itself around his back. One of his arms is around the small of your back, the other still hanging limply on your shoulder, and his knee is pressing into your abdomen. It doesn't hurt and you're too focused on the intense expression in his onyx eye to care. You can feel his erect dick against your left thigh, and you purposely rub up against it with your free hand as you fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

 

He responds with a sharp gasp, and you now answer by pressing your mouth on his collarbone for a hard kiss. You brush your lips along his smooth skin, though you do feel some scars here and there. They are rough and deep, contrasting with his slightly pale complexion. His hands are running across your body, though you keep him from going near your underwear. Sensei will have to earn that privilege. Grinning at your handiwork, a small circular bruise on his collarbone, you start to undo more buttons on his shirt. You move slowly, wanting to appreciate his toned body. His shirt easily comes off, falling onto the floor near his pants, and you quickly press your mouth against his nipple. His skin and the almost invisible hairs around it tickle your mouth, but you press into him even more, feeling your unclothed body brush up against his chest. Your glasses do press up against his skin, but he doesn't pay attention to it. It feels almost as if they are going to fall off your face, but you can do nothing about it. Nor do you really want to, not wanting to ruin this moment.

 

The small bud is hard and moves slightly as you run your tongue across it, and you can feel Kakashi's body shudder as you exhale. You press your mouth against his chest, almost sucking on the skin and leaving a red mark covered in saliva. You push away from him slightly, panting as you turn your head away, watching Kakashi also back up slightly. He is now standing on the floor. After getting your breath back, you kneel on the leather surface, removing Kakashi's underwear and staring at his erect penis. You feel your face heat up staring at it. You look up at your teacher, the white mask still obscuring his face even though he took if off barely a few minutes before. How did he do that? He was probably holding it in his other hand.

 

“The test isn't over just yet,” he says, a smirk on his masked face, “You need to blow me.”

 

You look at his dick once more, gauging how much of it you should take. You gently lick the tip, moving your tongue around it and getting the beginning of the shaft as well. You suck on it, gently pulling on the shaft with your hands. Kakashi's body stiffens, and you figure you're doing something right. You've done it with your boyfriends, but every person is different; Kakashi might not like the same things, so you opt to try something else. You take his tip out of your mouth and gently press on it with your thumb, feeling it with your fingers. Using your hands, you begin to run them down the whole shaft and up again. You do this quite a few times, focusing on the shaft and occasionally giving the tip attention, your heart leaping every time Kakashi lets out a small sound. Heat fills your body as you massage his shaft, an odd sensation filling your loins. You want to please him no matter what. You want to be the only one to touch him like this, and no one else can have him. Not anyone.

 

You kiss the small tip of his cock, and open your mouth to envelope his entire shaft, being careful not to brush your teeth against it. Again using your tongue to wet the rest of Kakashi's shaft, you gently inhale, causing your lips to tightly enclose around part of his dick and move your own body forward and backwards. He makes a small moan in response, and you use your hands to grab onto his hips and pull him toward you. His smooth wet dick slides in the back of your throat, but you stop before it goes far enough to choke you. You suck again, this time also using your tongue to run along the length of his shaft. Sensei's body shudders a bit, an animal-like groan escaping from your teacher's lips. You can feel the magic energy in his body reacting to his emotions, the power flaring slightly as his melodious, baritone voice becomes a throaty sigh. The sound makes you feel warm as your body tingles all over.

 

If you could moan with him you would, but his nice, smooth dick is making that impossible. The pulsating organ fills almost every inch of your mouth, and you enjoy the feeling of your hands around his hips. Sometimes you glide your fingers closer to his ass, rubbing the big, round cheeks as they stiffen. They are so smooth and his thighs have strong muscles, his body shaking slightly as you run your hands down his inner thighs and back up his ass. You mentally sigh, rubbing his cheeks and pressing your fingers against them. You just want to ravish him so very badly, every part of his body. You'll get your chance; you just need to be patient, you tell yourself. Quickly you start pushing and pulling again on his hips while being careful with his balls, making sure to press your lips along every inch of Kakashi's cock as it passes into your mouth. You do take the time to make a couple passes at his balls, sucking on the hanging appendage to see if he takes it well. He moans again, but this time it's a mixture of pain and pleasure. You feel a sharp tinge of guilt at the noise; you'd figured it was a good idea.

 

“This...isn't too bad...” he gasps out, both of his hands pressing into your shoulders. You take his sack out of your mouth at that statement, your mouth still dripping with saliva as you smile.

 

“So I pass?” You ask, one hand still on his dick. Kakashi Sensei nods, his one eye staring directly into yours.

 

“You pass. Just be careful with my nuts, will you? I'd like to have kids eventually,” Hearing that, you sigh with relief and put his dick back into your mouth. He seems surprised at this, but doesn't say anything. You go into a routine of sorts, pushing and pulling on his hips to get him to move for you, your tongue ravishingly coating his shaft. You don't want to hurt him, and this could help his dick suction onto your mouth. You're not too sure, but the sounds he's making tell you it's okay. You do pull his dick too far into your throat a couple times, causing you to cough slightly and have to take it out of your mouth. Taking a deep breath, you focus on the tip once again, your mouth and tongue enveloping it. It isn't long before you go back to Kakashi's shaft, liking the feel of it's skin on your tongue and the rhythmic motions of your hands on his hips. You focus less on his ass and more on his pelvic area, feeling the thin and taut muscles there. His body is warm, mostly from the heat generated by his dick and balls near your face, but you enjoy the feeling that your shared body heat produces. You begin to gently try and cup his sack with your hand, using your fingers to massage the hairy and still slightly wet protrusion. You want to be more careful this time.

 

“Akane...” Kakashi moans, causing you to look up at him while you suck his cock and massage his balls. His expression is one of pure lust, and you can even see his lips through the mask. He just stares at you with his one eye, and you just continue to work on his shaft, coating it with your tongue every so often. His balls shift slightly back and forth with the gyrations, and it's difficult for you to concentrate on them as well. You don't care that his body is starting to smell like sweat, nor about the droplets that pour down your face and make your hands slick. You ignore the fact that you are also covered in sweat, your chest dripping onto the bottom of the chair. You feel embarrassed about it; how are you going to clean up later? The thoughts quickly vanish from your mind. You focus on the soft moans of the man in front of you, his pleasure better than anything to you. You try going both slower and faster with your movements, to see if that will make him more responsive, It does, Sensei reacting better when you slowly pull against his dick with your lips, a guttural groan escaping from his masked mouth. _He's probably close by now,_ you think as your mouth envelops the whole of his shaft. You don't care; you just love making him react like that, all those noises of pleasure. It's like music filling your ears, and you can't get enough of it. You want to be the only one to hear those noises, see that pleasured look on his face.

 

“S-stop...My self-control isn't going...to h-hold out,” Sensei pleads, his husky voice almost breaking as he gasps in-between words. You grin as you take his dick out of your mouth, using your slightly sticky hands to run across his shaft. Your body has almost reached its limit as well, the heat from your stomach stirring and making your vagina tingle. Your magical energy also flares up due to the excitement; though not as much as Sensei since you aren't as aroused. Nor do you have enough energy as him, Sensei being older than you. You need him to do you, or else you are going to go insane. It doesn't matter what, as long as he can satisfy the aching burn in between your legs. But first he's going to suffer before he gets a real taste of you. You slide your underwear down a couple inches, exposing your pubic hair, small curls that lead down to your labia. Letting go of Sensei's ballsack, you grab one of his wrists and tug his arm forward. Forcing him to run his hand through the bush of curls, you never let him get too close to your opening, a sadistic smile on your face. It does pain you though; he's so close...but you want him to beg. His fingers barely brush the tip of your clit, causing waves of pleasure to run through your body. You sigh, letting go of his hand and looking up at your teacher. Your body is filled with heat; stirring as you imagine the things Kakashi could do to you. The older man looks at you, his face flushed and red with exertion.

 

“It's fine. You can cum, you know...” You say, a smirk lighting your features. Kakashi smiles at this, his one eye looking up and down your body.

 

“I know. I was deciding whether you'd look hotter with my cum covering your body,” he taunts, causing you to close your eyes and make sure your mouth is closed before he comes. You don't feel the wet substance covering your body, a deep moan coming from your teacher's mouth. He must have used a tissue. What a nice thing to do...though you are kind of disappointed. Good to know he has some respect for you. The noise makes your body shudder. You imagine his dick spurting the cum out, the flowing liquid streaming out of his cock as his baritone voice finishes moaning. His voice is so intoxicating, you want to be the only one to hear him make these noises. These sounds of animalistic, primal pleasure drive you insane. His voice was already so sexy before; the fact that you are making him sound this way is making you so hot and taut. _I will make him mine._ You think, opening your eyes to see Sensei throwing away a couple of used tissues. You feel your glasses pushing into your ear, almost hanging off one side of your flushed face, and readjust them. It wouldn't do for them to fall off and cause you to miss watching him.

 

You can feel his body leaning against yours, his arms wrapping around your back as he holds you and lifts you up a couple feet. Kakashi gently places your body on top of the desk, moving the container of lube so that it doesn't fall off. You are lying on the longer side of the desk, though your feet still dangle off of the edge. Oddly enough, he doesn't grab the lube...You wonder why. Usually this is the part where the man sticks it in, if it was a porno...Sensei probably has to wait to get hard again and this makes you frown. The heat and tingling feeling from your crotch isn't getting any better, and you lift your head up to see what is going on. He is just looking at your sweat covered body, his one eye stopping its ravenous exploration as he notices you.

 

“What are you doing?” You ask, wondering if his hesitation means he is unwilling to continue. Worry fills your body at that thought, slightly dulling the passionate heat that is welling up inside you. If he didn't want to do it, he never should have suggested it. Sensei looks at you, his eyelids drooping as he bends down towards your crotch. A small yelp escapes from your mouth as you feel his fingers brush against your clit.

 

“Thinking...You deserve a reward for doing so well,” Kakashi jokes, his fingers rubbing against your clit. You grunt, the feeling causing waves of heat to erupt through your body. Feeling your pussy's insides start to release wetness, you make a startled yelp. Then something warm and wet tickles your labia, your somewhat thick thighs spread apart by Kakashi's hands. You don't have muscles like he does; school keeps you busy to do the bare minimum of exercise. Sensei's tongue goes in deeper, probing and poking around your warm entrance. You moan, your eyes closing as the wet thing moves inside you, his tongue responding by pulling back out and focusing once again on your clit. The feelings he is making you experience are pretty good; this is better than the oral you've had with your boyfriends. Maybe it would be a good idea to be sex partners for a while. He seems to know what he is doing. You can probably learn better techniques to please men as well, which would be great.

 

“Just stick in it already, dammit,” You breathlessly moan, Kakashi chuckling at your desperate expression. You keep your eyes closed, not wanting to see his face. It's weird but you like keeping things mysterious. You'll have time to see his face later on; if you want to keep him, that is.

 

“I will; it's gonna take some time for me to get ready again. Besides, I thought you enjoyed that...It's still not enough, I see,” Kakashi says, as you feel his body gently climb on top of you. He is warm and you enjoy feeling his hands scope out your body, his breath tickling you as he presses his mouth on your stomach. It does feel kind of gross because both of you are covered in sweat and you smell, but you try to ignore it. You can feel his tongue sometimes press against your stomach as he plants rough, hard kisses across your torso, its wetness making you squirm. His thighs are rubbing up against your hips; you can feel his flaccid member rub up against your open pussy. The feeling of it brushing up against your clit makes you moan a little. He groans softly, his mouth busy sucking on one of your tits. Kakashi concentrates on the nipple, his tongue swiftly moving up and down, covering it in his saliva. Deep, breathless pants escape your lips, despite the efforts to hold them in; the feeling inside your vagina is unbearable. You want him to fuck you, though you would like him to be gentle. You've only done it twice before, and that was using a condom; you have no idea how it would feel going in raw. You hope it will feel better, and Sensei's dick is starting to become erect again. Imagining it going inside you is making your face flush; not that it wasn't already. _Seems Sensei knows what he's doing._

 

His abdomen is rubbing against your pussy, the feeling making you moan out in pleasure. Sensei is still focusing on your tits, his hand busy fingering the other one. He squeezes and massages it gently, the feeling making your whole body tingle. It spreads to your clit, causing you to shudder. You feel him stop caressing your tit with his mouth, the saliva from his mouth dripping onto the skin. He breathes close to your face, his warm breath tickling your neck and making your already flushed face more red. It kind of smells, a raw and somewhat bad smell, but you expected it. He had just finished licking your pussy and tasting your juices. You wonder if he enjoyed it...

 

“Someone's getting excited,” Sensei jokes, one of his hands letting go of your tit to lift your body up slightly. You can feel his fully erect dick slide up against your vagina, but stop short of going in. A soft curse escapes his lips, and you can feel his free arm moving around the desk, hearing it tap against the wood as he tries to find the lubricant.

 

“You want me to do it? I didn't get enough time to give you a proper handjob,” You ask, lifting your body up slightly so that you're sitting. Your eyes open slowly, since the light causes them pain, and everything is blurry. It takes a while to focus, but you can see Kakashi lying slightly below you, the tube of lubrication in his hand. He stares at you, his face pensive for a moment, and you take this time to examine the rest of his body. You find that you enjoy his thin yet muscular body, his athletic proportions to your liking. He is blushing, his face slightly red from both exertion and lust. It's kind of cute, seeing him so vulnerable like that. You guess you're probably the same, and you can feel the tingles from your erect nipples.

 

“It doesn't matter; I just figured you'd want to orgasm after so long,” he comments, half-heartedly sticking his arm out to give you the small tube of liquid. You snatch the bottle quickly, but look at your teacher before doing anything with it. His silver locks are caressing his forehead and ears, almost obscuring his deep set eyes and high cheekbones. They are patiently staring at you, watching you as you crawl closer towards him, wrapping one of your arms around his neck. His small, red lips part as he licks his lips, his tongue darting over them quickly. You press your mouth against his, something inside you erupting with joy as you watch those cold, indifferent eyes widen and expand with surprise and lust. You push your tongue into his mouth, an exhale of air the only response coming from him. _Good._ You can feel the exhilaration and excitement in your body as you feel Sensei's tongue press against your own. The two of you stay like this for a while, exploring each others mouths and

enjoying the warmth of your sweaty bodies. It felt good to share something like this, even if it was for only a few quick seconds. You wish you could have more of it, just with Sensei. Mentally berating yourself for your naïve thinking, you break the passionate kiss. Your tongue tastes like Kakashi, a mix of sushi and something else you can't describe, and some saliva escapes to cover your chin.

 

Ignoring it, you quickly waste no time in opening the tube and rubbing the stuff together across your hands. Your vagina is practically screaming at you, the combination of heat and fluids erupting from it almost unbearable. You want to take your time on Sensei's handjob, gently grabbing his dick and running your hands along it. He stiffens slightly at your touch, but relaxes as you get more comfortable with the lube covering your hands. His eyes are half-lidded, almost like he is sleepy, and his pupils are larger than their usual dot-like size. _He must be enjoying it._ You think as you relish the expression on his face. You gently run your hands down his shaft, feeling the veins throbbing as your fingers massage his dick. It's kind of weird, as the veins have a softer texture compared to the hard skin. You want to be careful and not accidentally nick him with your nails. You doubt that would happen. You just cut them, but then again...the slippery nature of the lube could make it possible. You make sure to cover every inch of his dick with the mixture, even going so far as to rub it along the tip and the area that connects it.

 

“I think that's enough...I f-feel sort of guilty...haven't reciprocated as well as you have,” Sensei mutters, his breath coming out in short gasps. You can almost see the clear fluid start to drip down the tip of his cock, some of it getting on your fingers. You take your hands off of his dick, lifting your face upwards so that you are staring directly into his one good eye. You'd put your arm on his shoulder or something, but you don't want to get any of the fluids on him. You wonder if he'd look hotter wet; the sweat covering him now is making his body glisten a bit. You take a deep breath, not sure how to say what you're thinking. _Damn...Better than being silent I guess...I wish I could phrase it better though._

 

“It's fine. Really. I did this 'cause I w-wanted to. Seeing you open up...like this is...better than anything...even if it's j-just a little bit...” You say, feeling your face heat up. Sensei's only response is a slow blink, his breathing slowing down as he calms from the earlier excitement. He doesn't say anything, making you wonder if responding like that was a bad idea. He isn't looking at you either, Kakashi's pupil shifting downward and to the right. You turn your head away, shame making your cheeks blush red. Maybe you should have said something else. The feeling in your pussy still aches badly, but you have to ignore it for now. The spell is more important; you'd rather not get pregnant.

 

That would make things difficult if the two of you wanted to continue doing this. Focusing on your mind, the place of concentration, you gather the mental energies inside yourself and focus them on your hands. They begin to glow, a field of energy covering them. You steel yourself as you dip a couple fingers into your entrance. Probing deeper inside, you yelp in pain as you try to push into the walls. _It's more effective if I cast it while I'm deeper in._ You think, already feeling your own fluids covering your fingers as you wiggle around. It's hard to move, and you don't want to cause yourself too much excitement or pain. Releasing the focus on your mental energies, you gasp as you feel the coldness of the magic run through your pussy. It stops at the point near your womb; creating a sort of barrier so that sperm will die if they touch it.

 

“Done...it's ready, so if you want to fuck me, feel free,” You smirk, watching to see if Kakashi reacts from the statement. His head is still drooping downwards, his silver bangs obscuring his eye. You toss the lube to the side, putting a hand on his shoulder. He lifts his head up to look at you, a small frown on his soft red lips.

 

“Right, sorry. I was...thinking about what you said,” he explains, causing you to frown in confusion.

 

“What about it? I...just wanted to make you feel better. You seemed depressed; I know mood whiplash,” you answer, wrapping one of your arms around his back. His mouth turns upward in a small smile, and you feel him pull you closer towards his warm body. Your body stiffens as you feel his hard cock gently guide it's way into your entrance. You start to groan in pain as it goes in deeper, Sensei's dick being much bigger than a couple of your fingers. He notices your pained expression and runs one of his hands through the sweaty and tangled mess that is your hair. Propping your head up as he leans forward against you, you feel a release of pressure as his dick finally breaks your hymen. Even though it's the fourth time, you haven't had sex in a couple years, so some blood does leak out and cover the end of his shaft.

 

“Aaaaagghg--” you begin to scream in pain, but cover your mouth with your hand. You don't want anyone finding out...in case no one already has. If nobody has heard any of this it must mean the walls are soundproofed well. Tears form at the edges of your eyes as you let out a stifled moan. His dick is inside you, and you can feel the pressure of your walls enveloping the pulsating organ. Kakashi lets out a gasp of his own as he starts to thrust deeper into you. Finally you begin to feel a release of pressure as your pussy expands, accommodating for his dick. You try to move with his thrusts, wanting to get the most pleasure out of every stroke. More of those primal grunts escape your teacher's lips, his thrusting getting longer and harder each time. Your bodies are rocking against the wooden desk, Sensei's balls slapping against your ass. You feel as if you are about to explode, the waves of pleasure washing over you each time your walls absorb his pelvic motions. Moaning erupts from your throat, a deep, long sigh of passion as your hands press against the arch of his back. You like the rhythmic feeling, the slight sting as they pummel into you with reckless abandon.

 

“Sensei--,” you start to moan, but the feeling and forcefulness of his lips on yours stop you. They feel wet and warm and hard and...yet...so right. His lips are slightly cracked, probably because of the mask he always wears. He must not use chapstick...maybe. You don't care; you just want him to hold you like this forever. His lips are rough, though their wetness makes it easier to press your own against his. They mush together as you feel his breath cover you, the warm feeling mixing with the caress of his hands as they start to massage your back. The tips of his fingers burrow into the muscles on your back, in order to combat the rough feeling of being pushed back down on the desk. It doesn't hurt, just feels slightly uncomfortable, though the barrier his hands make helps. Your back shudders slightly as his dick thrusts further in, the pace increasing as his thrusts are closer and closer together.

 

“K-kakashi...Sensei...” You moan even louder during a break between making out, his sweat covered face intently focused on you. He lets out a small moan, his dick pulsating and growing slightly as you feel the liquids in it start to break loose. His brow is furrowed, shadows crossing the space between his eyes as he tries to hold back the deluge. _That looks painful...Kakashi..._ You think, understanding what he is doing. He is suffering just so you can cum as well. He's at least more considerate than your former boyfriends, the latter just quickly pulling out after painfully thrusting inside your pussy. You could never really orgasm with either of them, and you told them so after having sex. Your first was more considerate than a couple of the others, at least trying different techniques each time you had sex to see what would work. You hope Sensei will be that considerate in the future.

 

“Just...release it already. It looks painful...Besides, I've always had trouble with this...” You comment, the shame and embarrassment dampening the pleasure of the moment. It is akin to being doused with cold water, the feelings in your stomach coming together to create an odd sensation of nausea. He notices the change in your expression, stopping himself from beginning another plunge into your inner walls. You feel one of his hands move up along your back, now straddling your head and running his fingers into your lush hair.

 

“No. That wouldn't be acceptable,” Sensei replies, hiding the pain from holding it in. You can tell he's going to reach his limit soon, even if he won't admit it. _Maybe he enjoys it? No...He's just being nice._ You think, wondering if having 'blue balls' hurts.

 

“I enjoy a challenge...every now and then...I find this interesting,” He comments, a wave of pain washing over you as he thrusts again, this time more towards the right. It triggers nothing; only pain and disappointment. You feel awful at having him work this hard, but aren't sure what you can do aside from verbal cues and suggestions. You feel the magical barrier start to weaken; the coldness at the end of your womb lessen. You will be fine, either way, you tell yourself. The spell should last for long enough.

 

“Alright...Try doing it more to the left; it hurts on the...right side. Maybe I'm more sensitive there,” You command, feeling Sensei's body move against you as he adjusts himself. Kakashi thrusts again, and you can feel his dick slide up against the left side of your pussy. You feel nothing until he reaches the peak of his thrust, a few inches away from the entrance to your womb. Gasping at the odd feeling as it presses deeper against your wall, you tell him where you felt the sensation and Sensei complies with another deep thrust in the same area. The burst of excitement you get this time is deeper and more profound. You moan with pleasure, a deep rumble from your throat. He thrusts a few more times and your body responds by further excreting juices; you can feel the difference.

 

“Oooh, Sensei...That was it! Finally,” you moan, a combination of ecstasy and lust flooding through your body. A smile appears on his cloudy face, it's too far away to see without your glasses. You pull his face closer to you with your hand, his sweaty body glinting because of the lights above the desk. You press your lips against his quickly, though you do taste the sickly tang of a bead of sweat. You don't care, ignoring the feeling as you entwine your tongue with his. It's wet and slippery. The same could be said for your bodies as well. He finally lets go of the pressure that had been building inside of his cock, the stream shooting out of the tip and coating the inside of your pussy. It is warm and covers much of your insides, even as Kakashi pulls out. You both lie there on the desk, his warm sweaty body still on top of you. You don't care that much, though it does smell a bit, yet the glistening of sweat making his features somewhat more alluring. The pulse of the afterglow feels nice, the tingle of the heat slowly leaving your bodies making you clammy. You take your hand and run your fingers through his wet hair, admiring how easily it parts and moves in comparison to your own. He finally pulls his head away in order to catch his breath.

“Mmmm...Akane...this was nice,” He comments in between a deep breath, and you mentally agree. You aren't so sure what you should do now that the moment is over. _I feel tired, but we can't stay like this. Too bad..._ You think, kissing Sensei once more on the lips, this time without using your tongue. A groan erupts from his throat, making his whole body tremble as you pull him closer to you. You think about doing it again, but decide against it. People might have heard you just now. Staying quiet like this is good, for now.

 

“So...” You start, breaking off the kiss abruptly to look him in the eye. “What about our little...proposal?”

 

“...It's fine. I'll give you my number later. We should clean up first, right? Though...” He trails off, gently climbing off of you. He is holding onto the chair and part of the desk, obviously still a little worn out from the exertion. You can't really move; your pussy hurting from not having had sex in a while. His thrusts were deep and hard as well, adding to the pain in your abdomen.

 

You only look at him, watching as Kakashi wipes off his dick with a tissue and finds his underwear. _Has he done this before? Seems like it..._ You wonder, curiosity making you want to ask. You don't as you feel that would be rude. You don't really know if it is or not. His shirt still half-off, you watch as he locates your own articles of clothing and sets them in a small pile.

 

“Sorry...It hurts, hehe...Not really an excuse, as you're in pain too but...Dammit this is annoying!” You complain, taking a deep breath and lifting yourself up from the desk. You sit on the edge, focusing your magical energy as you mentally picture a couple small bottles of water. A headache coming on, you watch as they form into existence, some of the beads of sweat covering you disappearing almost instantly. Your vision beginning to blacken at the edges, you take a few deep breaths to calm yourself as you grab a bottle. It's lukewarm and feels smaller than you thought. Taking off the top, you open up the folds of your pussy and pour a bit in. You stiffen at the feeling; the water sloshing around inside as it collects some of the cum. It pools into a murky, white mess as you get up off the desk, some of it staining the floor.

 

“...It's alright...” Sensei mumbles, coming back from his odd fake bookshelf with some small towels. He hands one to you, and you take it without wondering where the hell it came from. Must be some multi-dimensional portal in that thing. That's some pretty high level stuff; even for you. You don't focus on it much, keeping busy wiping yourself off with the towel. After thoroughly cleaning yourself off, you get dressed as quickly as you can. You wonder how long this whole thing took. At least half an hour, maybe more. Sensei looks like he did before the incident, though his clothes are slightly wrinkled and hair disheveled. You wish you could say the same, but every step brings a hollow pang of pain from your insides. You do notice that Sensei also has some difficulty maneuvering around to gather the things that had fallen off his desk.

 

“You okay? I can help...” You ask him, focusing your magical energy on the papers that had fallen off the desk. They wobbly float into a pile and into the air, your concentration slowly deteriorating as the headache grows much worse. The papers scatter to the ground; a curse escaping from your lips as you hold your head with your hand. It hurts worse than you anticipated. You'll lie down once you get home. Kakashi notices your discomfort and grabs you by the shoulder.

“Stop using magic for every single thing. It'll only make it hurt worse. Even though you have talent in the arts, using it too much will drain you. Then you could die, or even worse; become possessed,” He warns you, cupping your chin with his hand so you look him in the eye. You nod slowly; it's becoming difficult to focus on his now masked face, even with your glasses on. The haze at the edge of your vision isn't getting any better either. Maybe it was the summoning of things of other dimensions or the contraceptive spell, but you feel out of it.

 

“Well, this gives us an excuse at least...” He sighs, guiding you by the hand to the door. “We can just say I gave you an aptitude test on your current magic. Or something...”

 

You only nod, taking deep breaths and trying to focus on walking. Kakashi mutters something about taking you home, and you respond by mumbling out your address. _Stupid magic...it's a pain to know what I can and can't do._ You think, hoping you'll feel better by the time Sensei drives you home. And does only that, you remind yourself. You don't feel that you are up for another session so quickly; not in the condition you're in. You can ask him anytime, so you don't really care right now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true dub con kinda starts here so warning.

<!-- @page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } \-->

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Gintama. The series and characters are owned by Capcom and Shounen Jump, along with the series creator respectively. I make no money off of this work and it is only for enjoyment.**

  


**A/N: I have no knowledge of the series; I tried watching it and did not find it appealing, even though Gin is voiced by Sugita. I do like the manga though for some reason, only on vol 4. Gonna give the anime another try later.**

  


**Tags:** Dantex _OC(Reader)xGintoki, Vanilla, Anal, Threesome Foreplay, Handjob(Female giving to Male), PWP, Fluff, Language_

  


… … ...

  


You push forward, both of your hands on the wet cloth propelling it across the floor. The dark wood finish shines as you move over it, being covered in dust only a few minutes ago. You'll need to get it with polish in order for it to keep that shine, but water will work for now. Besides, that stuff smells and you don't need a headache. Same with using magic to clean; this work is easy enough that you can do it without the need for fancy tricks. You don't want to use magic too much anyway, having been tired out more easily in the last few weeks. You've been feeling a bit off the past few weeks, and using magic only makes the feelings worse; could you be sick, you wonder? Overusing magic does strain the body, and you have been using it a lot in your classes and training. You sigh, taking the discolored rag you are using to clean the floor and dipping it into the bucket next to you. The warm water feels good on your hands as you submerge the cloth, but only lasts for a few seconds before you take it out of the water and wring it so it doesn't drip everywhere.

  


“You're still doing that? I thought you'd be done already...” Dante complains, watching you as he takes a slice of pizza out of the box. You stare at him and shake your head, focusing on the box of pizza for a second. You kind of want a slice, but it's not yours to have; besides you've been trying to go on a diet anyway. It's not like your overweight yet, but you have been gaining weight for not watching what you've been eating these past couple months. You inwardly sigh; eating instant ramen and frozen dinners three times a week probably was the cause. There isn't much you can do about it though, since you have to watch your budget. Paying rent and taxes was a pain in the ass; you feel like you barely have enough money to survive, let alone splurge. You were hoping to buy a present for Sensei as well, so you've been saving up for that. It was more of a spontaneous thought than anything; you figure he'd like it. You've been going out for four or about five months, yet because of the circumstances, haven't had too much time to yourselves in a while. You thought it would be a nice thing to do. In order to do that though, you've been working a bit more than usual, for longer hours, and that means the two of you couldn't see each other as much.

  


“Sorry. I'm trying to do this without using magic. It's gonna take a bit longer tha--” You start to reply, an apologetic look on your face, but then you both hear a knock at the door. The place is so quiet that it's almost loud, a sharp rapping series of taps, Dante grunts, swiveling his chair to get up and walk toward the door. You just continue to clean the floor, noticing a couple spots that you missed or didn't polish thoroughly enough. You wonder if it's a customer, but from Dante's tone of voice, it doesn't sound like it. Then again, he usually is gruff with anybody; even customers. It surprises you how there are people still coming back after he treated the last few people to come in; though this city doesn't have much in the way of police force, much less one for investigating supernatural incidents involving ghosts and demons. If anyone came to the police for that kind of stuff, they'd probably be ignored or laughed at. Funnily enough, you were a customer here before he decided to take you in as part time. You remember one time you needed help with a similar type of situation, and the police just brushed you off.

  


“Cotton candy head, again? Whaddaya want this time?” Dante jeered, his face contorting into a mocking grin. The other man at the door, whom you couldn't see well because of the angle and Dante's taller frame, seemed to get angry at the other man's statements. You move further away from the pair, not wanting to really eavesdrop, and go into a different room. You try to focus on the cleaning the objects in the room, which vary from things like amulets and jars with various shapes and patterns. Some are even weapons, mostly blades but a few guns and other odd ones that don't look like they would be wielded by conventional means. You meant to do this room last, since cleaning all the objects was a pain, but it doesn't matter now. You pick up a jar and start to dust it off, noticing the odd tingle of magical energy enter your hand as it touches you. You can still hear the two men talking, however.

  


“You're kinda rude, you know that? The name's Gintoki, for the last time! Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with something...Sad to say, our own agency can't deal with it ourselves. I don't like it, but I'm gonna need your help with this one.” The man with the poofy, light blue hair answered, trying to keep his cool and pride intact.

  


“Alright, come inside the--” Dante offered, opening the door wider and then shutting it with a loud bang. You barely notice the two men talking, as another voice has invaded your senses as if almost out of nowhere. Droplets of blood plip onto the floor, dripping from your cut hand where the jar once was. It now lays at your feet broken in pieces, as your own blood pools around the mess. You feel a sharp pain in your head, causing you to drop the wet cloth and grip your temples in a desperate attempt to rub them. Maybe that would make the pain go away. You don't care that your hands are covered in your blood and matting your hair, the sticky red substance flowing from your hands to your face. The pain burns behind your eyelids, almost sinking itself into your brain. _Keep calm. I know what to do here. This isn't the first time, nor will it be the last these bastards pester me._ You concentrate, trying to focus your own magical energy to push out the intruders; it doesn't work, their energy quite stronger than your own because you have been using magic often. You are frustrated at yourself, something this small shouldn't be a problem to drive out, and you're confused as to why you're having so much trouble. You feel your hand moving on your own, the taste of your own blood on your lips. It's a nasty, metallic flavor, yet some part of your feels giddy at tasting the crimson liquid.

  


“ _Not bad. You've pushed me out this much, despite being so tired and weak.” Y_ ou hear your mouth speak, though the voice is not yours. It is much too high and feminine; you're sure your voice was deeper. The pain in your head is so great now that all you can see is the flashing of lights inside your head. Your eyes feel as if they have rolled back into themselves, your body unnaturally rigid as it attempts to stand up. You hear a grunt come out of your own mouth, one of your arms almost failing wildly as it reaches for the door.

  


“ _Forgot how hard it is to possess someone....must be getting rusty. Don't worry, you and I are going to be great pals---eh? I felt something odd for a sec there...Don't try to resist me, honey. I'm gonna enjoy using your body, hehehe!”_ The voice cackles, opening the door as it clumsily walks through to the other room. Dante and Gintoki were in the middle of having a casual discussion, both calmly seated on chairs with neutral expressions. Gintoki is the first to notice, as he is looking in your direction, his eyes wide as his mouth opens to let out an exclamation of shock.

  


“T-that's not normal, right? What the hell!?”

  


Dante turns around at the other man's question, his face wearing a look of shock before his eyes narrow at you.

  


“Are you serious? I thought I felt something off...This is gonna be a pain,” he mutters, stroking his chin with his hand as he stares at you. You just keep moving forward, unable to do anything except stare ahead, and even that proving difficult. It feels almost as if you are being weighed down by rocks or lead, every limb sluggish and impossible for you to control. You almost feel numb, barely feeling the wood floor on your feet as they move on their own. You hardly feel the rough grip of a hand on your wrist, causing you to turn around to see Dante staring at you intensely.

  


“Clearly possession. Interesting. It's gotten that deep inside, in what, three minutes? Kid, you might be more trouble than I thought...” he trails off, one of his fingers coming right near your eye. You follow it as it moves back and forth, Dante nodding as he moves it away from you. Gintoki just gets up from his seat, his arms folded as he tries to understand what is going on.

  


“Alright. The kid's possessed; nothing I haven't seen a couple times before either. Though, after being this far in, shouldn't she be acting more...odd?” He asks, the white haired man slowly dragging you off to sit on the couch. You are plopped down, your body fighting every inch of the way as it kicks, scratches, and scrapes against the floor. You inwardly pout, noticing the bastard demon has ruined your hard work. Dane isn't even fazed by its feeble attacks, enhanced though they are with demonic strength, the exertion making your body tired. You feel as if you could fall asleep right now, but a voice in the back of your mind warns you that would be bad idea. That's the demon coercing you into giving up total control of your body; if you did that, it would be almost impossible to get it back. You attempt to move your mouth to speak, feeling numb as your words slur out like a drunk.

  


“Geeht...diis...fuuhker...out! Yuuu caahnn doo that, yeeuh?”

  


“I know. The problem is, how do we get it out without hurting you irreparably? It would help if we knew what kind of demon it was...” He responds, fiercely holding your chin with his hand. You feel his cold blue eyes pour into you, like they are searching for something. The pain in your rekindles at this, reaching a new ferocity. You feel as if your skull is going to split in two, and have to keep from screaming right in Dante's face. The most you let out is a small shriek, as your hand moves of it own accord once again. One of Dante's eyes shift, watching your hand move forward, its fingers extended as it reached out to touch his chest. You barely feel your fingers rub the spot for a few seconds, then trail down his abdomen, feeling his six pack through his thin shirt. Your hand just stops there, still firmly pressed against that spot. Your face feels red and slightly hot; this isn't something you would do. A cackle erupts from your mouth, your eyes opening wide as your hand now moves to grabs onto his pants, forcing your fingers in the spot between his waistband and underwear. You are mortified; your hand shaking violently as you try to pull it out, but to no avail. It just quivers like jello, and stays there, your breathing almost stopping completely from the embarrassment of the moment.

  


“Well, I think I know what the problem is. It seems to be a succubus of some sort. No way in hell it's Nevan; I keep her and a few others locked up tight...Probably just a lower class loser.” Dante explains, using his one free hand to easily remove your from his pants.

  


You don't even respond, your face beet red as you turn your eyes away. It's great that he figured it out, but what does that mean for you, exactly? You try to ask a question, your words as mushy as ever. Talking itself is proving very difficult for you, so you try to keep your words short.

  


“G-great...diis ting...huuuoh...?” You can barely speak, not even able to finish what you're trying to say. The pain is greater now, more sharp and pinpointed at the front of your skull.

  


  


“Basically, we have to tire it out so it can be extracted without hurting you as much. It'll hurt, but not as much as if we tried to get out right now,” Dante replies, loosening his grip on one of your hands. You're still trying to process this information when you see a shock of light blue hair pop up from behind the older man.

  


“Wait a minute, when did I get involved in this? Tch, too late to back out now, I guess... So exorcising this thing isn't gonna work? Seeing as it's a type of sex demon, I bet you have to...” Gintoki stops short, his pale face turning slightly red as he looks away from you.

  


“Like I said, unless we want to irreparably damage the kid, we need to weaken it first. Fighting it is a no-no, since that will hurt the kid's body, mind and possibly soul. The same with exorcisms; besides, that doesn't even work on demons like this anyway since it has a host now and gained bodily control. Possibly even mentally as well, though she seems to be holding on,” Dante explained, turning to the other man.

  


“It's in there quite deep. Honestly, I'm just hoping that if we fuck it out, it'll take our sexual energy and leave the kid alone. Succubi usually go away when they've had enough; though using a human body to do the deed is quite rare. It might be attracted to the kid's magical potential or something else.“ Gintoki could only sigh at the man's explanation, shaking his head. You also couldn't believe it; what kind of a cure for expelling a demon was that? You wondered how honest he was being, but then again Dante was your employer. He was honorable enough not to take advantage of you in that way, seeing as he hadn't done so if he really wanted to. You thought about Kakashi, and what a betrayal this would be to the man. He hadn't cheated on you, as far as you knew, but you doubted he'd be the type to do that either. He seemed committed enough. You didn't want to let the others know of your relationship, but you felt you should say something alluding to it. As hard as it was to speak, you blurted out the only word that seemed right.

  


“Haaf...boooyfwwwnd...” you mutter, the two men's glances sympathizing with you.

  


“I know, but its the only way we can do this without attracting too much attention right now. Paying for demon exorcising isn't cheap, and I doubt conventional methods would work. I'm sorry, but...” Dante explained, his face now downcast as he studied your expression. You felt your mouth twitch up in a smile, a mischievous grin that was not your own as it spoke through you.

  


“ _Two for the price of one, eh? You're both handsome enough as well, better than that other schmuck the kid was going at. I can practically feel the energy radiating out of you...”_ The demon comments, causing Gintoki to frown as he understood what it was saying.

  


“Eh? Oh no, I'm getting involved in any of that stuff...I'll help get rid of the thing, but...er...” he stuttered, obviously having trouble finding what to say. Dante only chuckled, though his face was hardened as he looked at you.

  


“Well, hopefully it won't get to that point. If it does though, I might need your help.”

  


“Really? I had a feeling that today was going to suck...Should've stayed at home and read comics, but no!” The blue haired man sighed, shaking his head.

  


You struggle to try and form some words, but it's impossible for you. You attempt to move your arms and legs to see if they work, only to inwardly sigh as they just quiver. You do feel your eyebrows furrow as your mouth frowns, so that's at least some sign that you haven't lost yet. You just try to focus on something other than the pain in your head, the waves becoming longer and more intense as time goes on.

  


“Right. Let me go get what we'll need to seal it away again once this is over. You watch the kid for me, kay? I should have it here somewhere...” Dante mutters, letting go of you to walk away from the couch. He moves in some other direction, one of the other rooms, you guess, though you can't crane your neck enough to see. Gintoki just stares at you, his face perplexed as he turns from you to where the other man went.

  


“H-hey! What do I do if sh--?” he begins to ask, but the sharp slam of a door cuts him off. The man sighs, bending down to get a better look at you. You feel his blistered, yet gentle fingers as they cup your face to turn it upwards. You stare quizzically at him, his eyes widening as he studies your face.

  


“Yeah...something's wrong here. You have these...odd black markings that crawl up your face like vines. I don't think purple eyes are normal either; then again I've seen lots of people in my line of work. Sorry...” He mutters, his face slightly pink as he moves away from you. You feel a chuckle escape from your throat. You hear him grunt with pain as you grab him by the wrist, forcefully pulling him toward you. He loses his footing, tumbling onto the couch, his face wearing a shocked expression as it buries itself deep in your chest. You inwardly freak out, feeling his soft face smushed into your breasts, though you feel your mouth curl in a smile as your other hand reaches for the belt on his white kimono. Your hand feels around for the buckle on the front end, and starts to undo the holes and slide it through the opening. You feel his hand gripping your wrists tightly, his face now red as it extracts itself from your chest. His eyes are narrowed, a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

  


“Bastard demon...Making a young woman do these kinds of thing unwillingly. It's disgusting! Your lucky I'm not one to hit women, even if they are my enemies, though this is an odd case. Just stop, will you?” The flustered man exclaimed, his hands fighting with yours over the ownership of the buckle. You felt sick; this was not like you. You did enjoy nice looking men, but now that Sensei had entered the picture you only needed him. Though those two were nice looking, it would be awful and wrong to cheat on Kakashi with them. You tried to think of something to say, blood coursing up through your face, but your words were choked out by something more vulgar.

  


“ _Who's to say this is all me, hmmmm? You judgmental humans; did you ever wonder if these were the girls true thoughts?”_ You hear yourself say, knowing full well this isn't true at all. Your mind screams in protest as the thing cackles, a high pitched screech. A gagging noise erupts from your throat several times, your mind desperate to voice the claims your body could not. _Fucker. If I could only kill you..._ You think, anger coursing through you. It's a sick, squeamish feeling that soon flows throughout your whole body. Red hot anger courses through you, its power letting your hands droop, still pinned by Gintoki's stronger grip. His face looks shocked, his eyes widening in an expression of surprise and he leans back slightly. Beads of sweat dance across your face and forehead, pain once again erupting across your skull. White hot nerves of agony threaten to blot out your consciousness, but you use your newly fueled anger to stay strong. Clenching your teeth so hard that you draw blood on your lip, you mutter out a few words of defiance.

  


“Go fuck yourself. I'm not a cheating scu—aarrrgh!” Your voice catches in your throat, your hands once again gripping the other man's wrists in an odd deadlock of sorts. At that moment, you see a shock of white hair appear behind the man, Dante's blue eyes narrowing on you.

  


“Found it just in time. Good job; you can let her---” He stops, noticing the odd position the two of you are in. He lets out a small laugh, which neither of you appreciate, glaring back daggers at the seemingly carefree man. Gintoki lets go of you, and you are almost immediately scooped up by the other man, his fingerless gloves feeling both cool and warm at the same time. Gintoki easily fixes himself, clothing and all before settling on plethora of objects on the floor near Dante. Your legs quickly try to lash out at the man's face, but he easily dodges the pathetic attack, his hold on you becoming even tighter. You feel almost crushed in his arms though you know he's doing it more as a precaution. You tilt your head slightly to see the other man holding a strange variety of objects; papers, ink, scrolls, amiss other things.   
Some of them look like lube and condoms. You probably couldn't use magic the way you are now; and you doubt the demon cares if it gets your body pregnant or not. You grow at bit pale at the thought of what is going to happen next. You feel it is still technically cheating, and Sensei has a right to know about it. You don't want to worry him though; he's been seeming tired from lack of sleep lately, his eyes showing dark circles under them. You wonder why, though you guess it is probably because of his increase in work and your relationship. This definitely isn't going to help ease his worries any, you think, as you are being carried into a different room.

  


“Worried? I'll take good care of ya. Don't feel bad about this; it's the only thing we could come up with on such short notice. The hospital or magus guild can't take care of something like this.” Dante reassures you, laying you softly onto a medium sized bed. It has the regular bedroom furnishings, drawers, cabinets, and even a small TV plugged into the wall. Your body still feels weird, like it isn't your own, though the random movements have stopped somewhat. The demon must be understanding what's happening a little bit, and hopefully has calmed down a bit. Almost instantly, you see the blue haired man hand Dante knife along with one of the scrolls, the latter open to reveal a yellowing parchment with odd symbols on it. You recognize a few of them, though some are too complex to make out. You do see that it is a type of sealing scroll; judging by the knife it probably requires blood. Dante lifts your hand up, the knife pointed at it before he waits.

  


“This might sting. Sorry kiddo,” He says, pricking the knife into a spot on your wrist. You feel a small sting of pain, honestly nothing compared to the splitting headache you've been enduring until now. Small droplets of red fall from your wrist onto the parchment, wetting a few of the black symbols. Dante nods, then throws the knife onto the ground, looking at the other man. Gintoki just nods, handing him a different knife, which the white haired man easily accepts. Pricking himself in a similar fashion, Dante gives one last look to Gintoki, who sighs as he pulls out another small knife.

  


“Fine. I still feel awful and confused about this, but fine. Just in case I'll add myself to the sealing as well.” He says, his face grim as he pricks his own wrist, still slightly red from your odd attempt earlier, his own blood oozing onto the parchment in a different spot. You do notice that their own pools of blood are on different positions and symbols than your own; probably the mechanics of this particular sealing scroll. It looks old fashioned, nothing like what you are used to seeing at school and at the guild. You can only hope it works against this bastard. It probably has a much better chance than those flimsy things made at school anyway, you think, remembering how they used to burst into scraps or burn on the person's desk. You barely notice that Dante has started to unbutton your blouse, the white fabric clinging to your body with sweat. You don't mind, as you feel your hand pull him closer, noticing that both of your wrists are already healed, no trace of the cut on them except for the blood falling down your arms. You feel a mischievous smile on your face as your noses touch, his blue eyes staring deep into yours. He smiles, slowly taking off your shirt and tossing it on the floor. You hear a soft thump as Dante climbs onto the bed, one of his arms wiggling out of the red jacket that he usually wears.

  


“Ok, this might hurt a bit. I'll just have to---wait a minute...” Dante mutters, looking at your lower torso. You attempt to follow his gaze but can't, your own breasts partially blocking the view with the odd angle. You feel his finger trail along your abdomen, his eyes narrowing as he studies the area.

 

“There already seems to be a seal here. It feels pretty strong as well...” Dante looks at you, confusion evident on your face. You had no idea about any of this; obviously it's some of protective measure but against what? You haven't felt anything odd before, nor had any adverse effects from the seal, so you had no clue about it. You motion as much, and Dante nods, still staring at the mark on your stomach.

  


“Great. This is gonna make things more complicated. I'd rather not unleash whatever it is you have inside you at the moment. We do need to get this pesky bastard out of you though...You have something else inside of you; something that seems pretty strong itself, based on the power of the seal you have there. Dammit...I thought all we needed to do was fuck it out and then re-seal it. But if that causes both of them to come out instead of just this succubus...Things could get bad. I'd rather not fight anything today, and that bastard feels as if he could put up a tough fight. Not like Mundus, but still...”

  


The two of you just lie there for a few moments, an expression of confusion on both of your faces. You hear a sigh from near one of the wardrobes, and Gintoki saunters over, his face still pink as he tries to focus on Dante.

  


“So you're just going to give up!? We have to do something, right? Forget the sealing then...and let's just go with our original plan. It could work if we do...er....that.”

  


He mutters, his face becoming red as he states his proposal. You think for a moment, your face turning red as you understand the gravity of what is going to happen. Dante sighs, shaking his head as he takes the piece of parchment and puts it on the nightstand.

  


“Fine. I haven't had any stress relief in a while anyway, heh.” Dante mutters, causing you to scowl a bit. You roll your eyes, gesturing with what little strength you have left for him to continue. Dante grins, his fingers calmly and steadily rubbing your nipples, the feeling of warmth flooding you face and your stomach. His hands move up to your shoulders, a shiver running down your spine as his mouth begins to suck on your tit. You enjoy the tight, sucking sensation, shame filling you as you know this isn't your feelings but of the thing taking control of you. Not that it doesn't feel nice; you just wish you were doing it with your actual significant other. You can imagine his rough advances, his calloused hands running over your body as you run your hands through his silver hair. Ah, if only this was Sensei...But it's not, you remind yourself as Dante gently kisses your neck, leaving red marks on it as he presses deeply against your collarbone. You shiver, your eyes burning as tears start to fall down your face, your mind filled with images of Kakashi and that one tyrst you had in the classroom and at your house. You feel awful betraying him like this, but you can only mentally apologize as you feel your lips lock with the blue eyed man, your tongues entwining as you feel his hard cock rub up against your leg. You feel it rub up against your pant leg as he kisses you again, an odd moan not with your voice escaping your lips.

  


“Ah, geez...I really don't know how to feel about this...Don't worry; we'll fuck this thing outta you,” Dante mutters, his voice gentle as he breaks off from the kiss, grabbing his belt and easily taking off his pants. His huge cock is fully visible now, and you feel yourself grow excited at the size of it. It must be because of his half-demon heritage, the succubus inside you says, your face turning away from it in shame. You can see the blue haired samurai, his face flushed red as he looks down at the floor, already stripped down to his boxers. You can see a slight bulge in the fabric, probably his own erect cock. You raise you hand, stopping Dante from taking off your pants halfway, your hand gripping his wrist.

  


“ _Wait a minute...We might as well get him in on this too. Poor thing looks sooo lonely,”_ You hear yourself say, one of your hands beckoning the other man to come closer. Gin slowly shuffles forward, his face still pink as he tries to look at anything but the two of you. Dante nods, his face turning stern for a moment as he looks at the boxer wearing man.

  


“...I'll just warn you now. This thing in this kid a demon. It steal people's life force through sex. Right now it's taking her life force by possessing her body and mind. I'll be fine because I'm half-demon, so the energy it will suck out of me will be nothing. But the two of you,” He stops, looking you in the eyes for a moment as he takes a deep breath. You can see the concern in them as he stares you, reminding you a bit of Sensei when you make love, before he asks if he can penetrate you with those onyx eyes of his. Your heart breaks in two as you think this, and you can feel the energy inside of slowly draining, you body becoming tired. The thought of Sensei makes you angry however, as you understand that this thing is taking advantage of your body for its own desires. You snap back to reality as you hear Dante is in the middle of speaking.

  


“...It could kill you two. After it gets the energy it needs from us and the kids body, it will try to escape; that's when we can seal it. Just warn me if you feel like your going to pass out or feel cold. That's a bad sign,” Dante explains, gently climbing off of you and on the other side of the bed. Gin only nods as he looks at you, his face red and clearly nervous. You feel bad for him; you can see he is clearly uncomfortable with this. He lets out a small sigh as he climbs on the bed, gently sitting in between your legs. His eyes dart to and fro, a small yelp escaping his lips as you feel your hand grab him by the wrist and tug him towards you. Sensation of excitement fills your chest as you feel his warm body on top of you, his erect dick pushing up against you. His warm breath tickles your face as it comes in short gasps, which you stop him from making by pressing your mouth against his open lips. You feel the intense pain in your body subside a bit as your tongue invades his mouth, feeling the bumpy texture of Gintoki's own tongue as he inhales sharply. His dark eyes are half-lidded, their passionate and still slightly nervous gaze locked onto you. He must still be worried, and you try to assure him, or at least the succubus inside you is, by running one hand along his abdomen. His own tongue that is starting to poke around in your mouth stops suddenly, a waft of warm breath coming out of his nose as he pauses moving completely. Your hand has a strong grip on the waistband of his underwear, and the both of you can feel his probing dick through the fabric. A smile attempting to form on your lips, your hand pulls at his boxers with tremendous force; more than you know is humanly possible as you hear the fabric rip and tear, the only thing covering his cock ripping into tiny shreds as you tear it off his body. You feel his tongue pull out for a second, his eyes looking down at the tiny scraps of fabric that were his boxers, beads of sweat forming on his face as he watches your hand start to grab his cock.

  


“Ah...I'm feeling worried about this. Backup please?” Gin says, his head towards Dante, who can only stare at the two of you, his face neutral as he attempts to move closer. You ignore the white haired man, focusing on using your hand to pump the cock in front of you, a moan of pleasure coming out of Gin's mouth as you stoke him. You feel the pain in your body lessen then, a feeling of satisfaction erupting throughout your body. You know its not your own, though you feel happy that you were able to make Gintoki squeal like that. Though, you remind yourself, you'd feel even better if you could make Kakashi make that same noise. The thought of the masked man moaning in pleasure as you imagine yourself stroking his erect dick cause you to pump even harder, your mouth slightly open as you breathe more heavily. You feel something grab you, a toned and muscular body sliding underneath you as you hear a familiar voice breathe into your ear.

  


“Looks like it's working. I can feel it's power growing steadily. If I help out, we should be able to do this,” Dante remarks, his hands grabbing your breasts and rubbing them in circles. You let out a soft moan, your mind imagining Sensei touching you, yearning for his touch and warm body. You continue to rub the blue haired samurai's cock, his heavy breathing and moans of pleasure mingling in your mind with those of your teacher. You move your head slightly, trying not to imagine him anymore, but your mouth opens to scream as you feel someone's fingers touch your entrance, parting your lower lips and wiggling them inside.

  


“Wh...Mmmm...Sen--..” You begin to moan under the touch of the man above you, a gasp escaping your lips as you feel a couple fingers prod your butt, fingering it gently before plunging them in a bit, the sensation sharp but not really painful. It quickly became painful as you felt Dante's erect dick slide it's way into your pulsating asshole. A couple gasps come out of your throat, more of pain than anything else, but those stop as the white haired man underneath you is pressing his lips against yours. Apparently, neither of them cared about your slip of the tongue, Gintoki's fingers making your pussy wet as it began to throb with desire. You can't cry out, Dante's tongue busy inside your mouth, running itself along your own tongue and even a few of your teeth as it pokes the back of your throat. You are getting more used to the feeling of his dick inside your puckering hole, the waves of pain slowly becoming pleasure as he thrust in different places. His tempo continues to speed up, his hands moving from your breasts to your ass cheeks, rubbing them with an increased fervor as you feel his dick probe you. Your mind goes back to the time Kakashi used clones to fuck you in both ends, your body wanting him more than ever now. These two didn't really matter; though they made you feel nice, and were trying to help you in the best way possible. You wanted Sensei; to be entwined his grip as he whispered sweet nothing in your ear, his breath tickling your ear. You feel an odd sensation in your head that is like the release of a valve, the pressure in your head loosening a bit, making you feel a smidge better. The demon must be losing control of your body as it gains enough power to make its own form. Your stomach is slightly nauseous though, and you feel a strange heat that is not lust or fueled by libido comes from your core. You don't know what it is; all you can see is the black lines on your shoulders slowly trailing down your body and arms, covering you like vines. You feel a hand on your wrist that has been stroking the curly haired man's dick, the man above you moving it off of his dick and leaving it limp at your side.

  


You hear a moan below you as you feel Dante's cock start to let loose a small amount of fluid, a small scream erupting out of your mouth as you feel something large enter your wet pussy. It thrusts in and out slowly, Gintoki's cock steadily being enveloped by the tight walls of your pussy. You love the feeling of pressure, the sliding of his dick into your folds as you feel yourself start to become wet with pleasure. Once again, you can only imagine Sensei plunging himself into you, his dick feeling quite different from the one penetrating you now. The warm feeling in your stomach turns into a red hot heat, almost uncomfortable as you feel yourself begin to cum, your breathing getting heavier with each movement. You feel the release of pressure as Dante finally cums inside you, his fluids spraying your rectum and dripping out of the tight ends of your asshole. You enjoy the wet sensation, Dante's dick softening a bit and rubbing against you in places as he finally pulls out. It does hurt, your ass feeling sore, throbs of pain emanating from the hole and your inside slightly. Ir might be hard to sit a small while, but you're too focused on the pain in your stomach and the deepening pressure in the back of your head. You try to ignore it, watching as Gintoki bites on your neck, thrusting himself hard against you. You moan, responding to the feeling of his cock pressing up against one of your sensitive spots. You feel something in your throat, and you involuntarily choke; your mouth making odd gagging noises as you feel a sharp pain in your head. You feel something drip out of the corner of your mouth, Dante's voice in your ear sounding quite far away as he asks a question. You don't hear him, your head pounding as you feel like your eyes are in the back of your head, more of the stuff coming out of your mouth. You make another gagging noise, your mind slowly fading to black as you lose consciousness.

  


… … …

  


**Gonna try to do a Yaoi next chapter; or maybe chapter 4. I want each protag to get two chapters each before we switch or maybe three. Honestly not that comfortable with writing homosexual characters; worried I might offend people. Or just be tropey and boring as shit. We'll see.**


End file.
